


Coming Home to You

by RunningInThePouringRain



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningInThePouringRain/pseuds/RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just so difficult because it’s Nick. It’s Nick and he is here and he is real. It’s difficult because she never thought she would see him after Hong Kong yet here he is. Standing in her New York apartment with his charming smile and his deep blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home to You

It’s at times like this Cassie wishes she can See the outcome because she honestly has no idea what to choose anymore. She has been on her own since she was 12 yet she has never felt so lost.

 

But Cassie doesn’t See anything anymore, she doesn’t even try. She knows this is a decision she needs to make on her own without any influence.

 

It’s just so difficult because it’s Nick. It’s Nick and he is here and he is real. It’s difficult because she never thought she would see him after Hong Kong yet here he is. Standing in her New York apartment with his charming smile and his deep blue eyes. It’s difficult because Cassie isn’t the same person she use to be, she grew up and she can’t let him get under her skin again because she knows if she does he won’t ever leave. Cassie is kidding herself in thinking he left in the first place. Pretending she doesn’t think about him everyday. Pretending she doesn’t wish for a vision just so she can make sure he is okay. Pretending she doesn’t whimper his name into her pillow at night.

 

Most of all its difficult because it hurts. It hurts so fucking much. Cassie can feel it, a livewire to every cell in her body. It’s Nick and it hurts because she still wants this, still wants them just as much as he does. Cassie pretends she doesn’t see images of them together when she closes her eyes. Not visions, flashbacks. All warmth and pleasure. Hands, skin against skin. Searing kisses and gasps. Cheap crappy motel rooms with awful décor. Bodies tangled in starch sheets with whispered words in the night. His hands on her body, his arms around her making her feel loved, safe. The way he would play with her hair as she fell asleep or how his tongue would taste every inch of her he could reach.

 

It’s difficult because it’s them and they have history. They have so much fucking history Cassie is sure someone could write a book about it. They were all each other had for 6 years and that wasn’t something Cassie could forget. Nick was everything to her throughout the years. Friend, protector, comforter, partner in crime, lover. So many titles and feelings and Cassie knows she will never love anyone the way she loves him. She has tried but no-one has ever come close, she knows no-one ever will.

 

It’s difficult because she isn’t surprised. He is standing in her kitchen and Cassie isn’t even shocked or angry. He promised he would find her; he always kept his promises to her. She isn’t surprised because he wrote her a letter, a letter she wasn’t to open unless she felt lost. A letter that stayed sealed until a few months ago when she stumbled to her draw smelling like a mini bar and barely keeping herself upright. Tearing it open because she needed him and he wasn’t there. The letter told her he was coming for her, they wouldn’t have to run or live in the shadows anymore. Honestly Cassie thinks that letter only scared her more because she isn’t sure she can do that anymore. It use to be all they talked about, normal and calm. But now she thinks she is too broken and damaged for that.

 

It’s difficult because she knows she can’t have everything. If she chooses Nick then she has to lie to the only other person who has ever been there for her. If she doesn’t choose Nick and chooses the life she has now, chooses the person she is now she knows her heart will actually break. Worst than it did the first time.

 

It’s difficult because she knows how this is going to end. They both do. They don’t need to be watchers to know the outcome because they were always heading here. They have seen too much together, been through too much together to stop it now. This was inevitable really Cassie thinks, it was always going to happen. Because it’s her and it’s Nick and they would do anything for each other.

 

Cassie doesn’t even bat an eyelid as she is pushed against the wall. Nick’s frantic lips against hers like nothing has changed between them, really nothing has changed between them. Clothes are scattered around the apartment and they barely make it to the bed before he is pushing into her and Cassie is digging her nails into his shoulder blades. It feels so good and familiar and like home.

 

Its hours later when they are tangled up together like they haven’t spent 2 years apart that Cassie realises something. She didn’t need her visions to make a decision. There was never a decision to make. It was easy because it was her and Nick and they were always better together. It was easy she mused as Nick’s lip trace her shoulder, because it was evitable, right from the moment they met that they would end up here.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever work on here! Hope I did it justice, my fave OTP of all time! Any feedback would be amazing thanks! Lets revive the Nick/Cassie love!


End file.
